Piece of Heaven
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: Summary inside this oneshot. Hope you enjoy it:D
1. Finding love

This is Seeker Heart. I am planning to make a single of Jaden and Syrus. Trust me this is my first one about these two. I hope I will do well on this story.

Anyway, in this one, Syrus heard something from the forest, so he planned to go there and to check it out. Until it turned, dark and he cannot see in the dark. He started to run as fast as he could to get out.

Then he could not run anymore. He sat at the tree and started to cry. He prays that he can find home, until someone came and help him. A human or vampire?

Read and found out alright.:D

I do not own yugioh gx or the characters.

This will be a short but have a good lemon in this chp. I hope I would do well on it.

Anyway enjoy: D

At the house near by a garden stood a young, light green hair, big grey eyes, wears a small glasses, and has a gently face. His name was Syrus.

He was standing at his garden that he and his brother Zane work hard on it. He always come and play at the garden and of course picking out some food for them to eat with their mother.

"Man I wish this garden will least forever." He thought to himself. As he continues to walk around the garden, he heard some noises in the forest next to the garden.

"What was that?" He said to himself.

Syrus thought that he could go there around the afternoon and check the forest out for anything that might have happened.

Then maybe he can find out where the voice is coming from.

At the afternoon, he told his brother and mother that he is going for a walk at the forest. His mother said. "That's fine just as long you come home before it gets dark. Okay?" His mother asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah I will thanks." He said to her. Zane on the other hand did not like his baby brother going to the forest by himself.

However, it was too late for that now.

Syrus looked around the forest for the maker of the noise that he heard before.

"Man I didn't know that this forest is going to get this much darker than it did before." He said to himself.

He walked and walked all around the forest for that voice, but with no luck, he cannot find it. "Man this is harder than I thought." He said to himself.

He looked everywhere just so he can find the owner. Until it turned dark around the forest's outside. That made the whole forest inside so dark that Syrus couldn't see it anything.

"Man it's getting really dark I need to get out of here!" Syrups said to himself. He tried to find the way out of the forest. He looked and looked everywhere.

Nevertheless, he gave up. He cannot find the way out of the forest. He went to the tree where he can set down. He felt his bottom on top of the grass and dirt. He holds up his legs close to his chest and started to feel tears in his eyes.

"I can't find my way home…I'm so lost. I wish I shouldn't have been here." Syrus said to himself.

Then finally, he let the tears out. They fell from his cheeks and went to his knees. He hugged his knees closer to his chest and cried on them almost all night.

Then a voice was heard over by the trees. "Hey you okay?" A young boy with brown hair, brown eyes, wears clothes that are long selves, and long light jeans.

Syrus looked up from his knees and look at the boy. "No, I'm lost and I have no where else to go." He sobbed to the boy. "Oh I'm Syrus by the way." He said to him.

"Cool name Sy. My name is Jaden." He said to him. With fangs showing. Syrus saw that and he was now scared. Jaden was a vampire.

"Please don't kill me!" Syrus sobbed. Jaden looked at him weird, he felt his fangs showing.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya." Jaden said to him with a smile. "So again you're lost in the forest. It is not much scary here for me. Here I'll take you to my place." Jaden said to him.

Syrus took his hand and got off the ground. "Okay at least it's better than noting." Syrus said to him.

Then they left the forest outsides and into the heart of the forest. A small house is somewhat good for Jaden to live in.

The young one was surprise to see that house in the middle of the forest. Jaden hold Syrus's hand close to his chest. He blushed when he felt Jaden's hand holding it tight.

"Well, this is it." Jaden said to him. Syrus hold close to his heart when they entered the house.

Syrus looked all over the house it was beautiful. There was a warm fireplace, beautiful paintings, and there was a bed.

"Wow how can you get these nice things?" Syrus asked him. Jaden smiled at him.

"Well, I'm kind a rich you know. I am being a vampire but that does not mean I do not have treasure to that I keep with me. All of this reminds me of my parents. They died when I was young." Jaden answered him.

Syrus looked at him with a sad face. "I'm sorry about that." He said to him. Jaden smiled more.

"Well hey. I raised by vampires and one of them turned me into one. Therefore, I started to live by myself. Yes, it was hard at first but I managed to pull through." Jaden said to him.

"Here you can sleep here. I'll be right back okay." Jaden said to him. Syrus nodded his head and put his glasses on the table stand. As he waits for Jaden to come back.

After about in a minute. Jaden came back with something on his hand. "What is that Jaden?" Syrus asked him.

"Don't worry. It's just something I want to have in case for tonight." Jaden answered him. Syrus wondered why he said to that to him. Does that vampire love him? Wait how is that possible they just meet.

'Now I'm confused.' Syrus said to himself. Jaden simple smiled at his cute face. "Okay now why are you smiling like that?" He asked him.

"Noting. I think you like very cute. I never have seen someone like you before." Jaden answered him.

Jaden then put his hand on Syrus's face. The young one blushed badly when Jaden's hand was on his face. 'Okay now I'm scared or am I in love?' Syrus asked himself again.

"I like the way your face shines. Very beautiful." Then with quick speed, he placed his lips on Syrus's lips. Syrus went to the shock mood.

Soon after he let, the kiss takes its hold. "Oh my god. That feels really good." He mumbled through his lips. He felt his body's heats up and his heart going into a faster beat.

"You need to relax. I just want to make you feel good. Okay so don't kill me after wards alright, Sy?" Jaden said to him.

Now Syrus was in hyperactive mood. However, this was a good one and he does not know why but he wants him. Badly. He let his hands travel through Jaden's hair.

"Do you want me right now my prince?" Jaden asked as he unbuttons his shirt and Syrus begin to shake all over. "Do you want to do this with me?" He asked again as he grab a hold of one of Syrus's nipples.

They young screamed and moan bad not a bad way in a good way. Jaden took it to his mouth and begins to suck it. Syrus went to hyperactive mood again.

"Yes…" He said to him.

"What is that? Did you say something?" Jaden said to him. Syrus breathed and said it again.

"Yes please!" Syrus said to him. Jaden smiled as he pushed Syrus down on the bed with him on top of him.

Jaden left him with butterfly kisses on his chest and lick his chest. Syrus was giving him moan and groans when Jaden kiss his chest. After that, Jaden's head went to Syrus pants and started to pull them down.

Syrus felt his pants pulled off from his legs. Jaden then rubbed something between his legs. Syrus blushed more when Jaden's hand then touched his manhood.

Syrus now felt weirder then before, Jaden pulled the boxers of Syrus down and then kiss Syrus's neck. Jaden loved the way he is holding him right now.

"Hold on I need to make sure that you won't be getting any more pain. Okay?" Jaden said to him. Syrus nodded his head.

Jaden put something on his hand and coated it with his three fingers. He then went to Syrus's entrance and pushed a finger inside him.

Syrus's face was showing pain he is having right now. "Oh god. It hurts." He said to him. Jaden rubbed Sy's cheek with his free hand.

"Don't worry it will hurt less if you relax okay." Jaden said to him. Syrus nodded his head as he felt a second finger pushed in him gently messaging the insides.

Then a third finger was pushed in. Syrus closed his legs together with Jaden's hand. Syrus then felt somewhat happy when Jaden touched his special spot.

Syrus's eyes filter closely and openly. Jaden other hand pulled Syrus's legs opened and got his hand out of Syrus's entrance. The young one pant as he saw Jaden pulled his pant down so his manhood can show.

He placed himself on the place where he can enter Syrus's entrance. "Are you ready for this one?" He asked him. Syrus nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm ready." He said to him. Jaden smiled then he thrust himself on Syrus's entrance. Syrus's body went to shock when Jaden did that.

Jaden thrust out and in gently so he will not hurt his little friend love. Syrus grabbed a hold of his hair and when his legs acted on it's own by wrapping around Jaden's waist.

He wanted him to hit the spot again and to make him go deeper. Jaden nodded his head as he pulled himself out and then quicken his pace.

Jaden felt really good when Syrus is forcing him to go deeper into him and hit that spot. He smiled as he did his thing on him. By the time he went deeper into Syrus, he hit his soft spot. The young one moaned and scream very good. Jaden then went to his neck and lick his loved one. Then he bit him gently on the neck.

Syrus felt his teeth on his neck draining his blood away from his body. He felt somehow good thought to let Jaden take his blood from his body and making more relax than ever before.

Jaden stopped drinking Syrus's blood and then laid next to his loved one's side after getting off him gently. The boys were panting from the making love success.

"That was really good Jaden. But I'm even sad that I had to go home before my family gets scared of what had happened to me." Syrus said to him. Jaden rubbed his head on Sy's neck which it was still bleeding.

"Man I don't want you to go. But you got someone who is worried about you. So I guess I have to wait until you are ready to be on your own then." Jaden said to him.

Syrus then started to have tears falling off his eyes. Jaden hugged him close to his chest as Syrus cried. "I don't want to go! I love you so much!" He sobbed.

Jaden nodded his head. "I know, but I can see you again one day alright." Jaden said to him.

Syrus nodded sadly as he cuddled his head on Jaden's shoulder. "Okay…I hope…I see…you again." Syrus said to him.

"I promise. Now you must sleep." Jaden said to him. Syrus nodded and closed his eyes gently while laying on Jaden's shoulder sleeping in peace.

The next morning Syrus was sleeping on grass next to his garden. He opened his eyes and saw that he had his clothes on and he was next to his garden.

"Syrus who think god your safe." His mother said to him as she hugged him closely to her chest.

At the house Zane wondered why Syrus was sleeping at the garden like that. "Hey Syrus where you last night and how did you get to the garden?" He asked.

"I don't know how. I just woke up then I found myself in the garden and that was all I remember." Syrus answered him. Zane looked at him strangely.

Syrus put his hand on his neck and felt the wondrous love from his vampire boyfriend. "I hope to see you again Jaden and I love you." He said to himself.

"_Love you too my little angel."_ Jaden said through Syrus's mind. He smiled.

* * *

**That is it. I hope you enjoy the one-shot and I hope I did okay on the lemon part. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.**


	2. Happiness love

This is Seeker Heart. I am planning to make a single of Jaden and Syrus. Trust me this is my first one about these two. I hope I will do well on this story.

Anyway, in this one Syrus has something surprising that is ready to be shown. He holds something that is inside of him. But what could it be?

Can this bring the two back together again?

Read and found out alright.: D

I do not own yugioh gx or the characters.

This will have Syrus being pregnant with a special child of Jaden's.

Anyway enjoy: D

Syrus was in his house while his mother and Zane headed to the store to get some food for dinner tonight. He on the other hand was feeling so sick that he had to stay at home.

He doesn't know why he was sick or what got him sick. But all he knows now was a small bump on his little stomach which was showing after a month has passed.

"Man, I don't know what is going on with me. First I can't eat right and second I have a bump on my belly. What is happening to me?" He asked himself.

Later at night, a brown hair boy was standing at Syrus's window looking at him. He opened the window and enters the room gently after he closed it.

He went to Syrus's bed and laid his hand on his little baby's face. Syrus was dreaming about seeing Jaden again and maybe they can be together and never split up again.

He kissed his angel forehead and Syrus begin to open his eyes gently. "Jaden…is that you?" He asked himself.

He looked up and saw his vampire friend. Syrus looked at him and he hugged him. "JADEN! I can't believe it's you! You're back." He said to him.

"I'm sorry for noting seeing you again. I was hunting for animal's blood so I can be able to see you. I don't want to lose my control on you." Jaden explained.

He then looked down at him and saw that bump on Syrus's stomach.

"Sy what happened to your belly?" Jaden asked him. Syrus looked at him and patted his belly.

"Jaden there is something I think you need to feel to find out." Syrus said to him. Jaden placed his hand on Syrus's stomach and felt a kick. His eyes went to a shock mood.

"Syrus I can't believe it. You…you…are…pregnant." After saying that word. Syrus looked at him and then to his stomach.

"I'm pregnant? I can't be pregnant! Jaden how is that possible?" Syrus asked him now being scared of hearing the news.

"I don't know Syrus. I didn't know that this is going to happen. I'm sorry Syrus I didn't mean for this to happen." Jaden said with tears coming out of his eyes.

Syrus looked at him and wondered why he is blaming himself for this mess. He took a hold of Jaden's hand and kissed it gently. "I thought you would get mad at me because now I'm carrying your child." He said to him with tears starting to show in his eyes.

Jaden looked up at him and rub his cheek gently. "I should of have used protection on you so you won't get in this state. But I thought that you couldn't get pregnant cause we're males. But I guess I was wrong." Jaden explained to him.

Syrus looked at him and kissed his aniki with tears falling off his face. "It's not your fault. I should have known better." He said to him.

"But somehow I'm really happy to see that you have a child growing inside you. I'm going to be here with you for now on. To help you with this state." Jaden said to him.

Syrus wondered. "Why? Well the baby kills me because it's a half human and half vampire?" Syrus asked him.

"No, I'm just worried of what the baby will do to you. So I'm not leaving you to handle this on your own." Jaden said to him. Syrus looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Jaden." He said to him and then hugged him. Jaden hugged close to his chest. Syrus pulled back after he felt something was breaking inside him.

Jaden sat him down so he can place his head on his belly. "Man, it cut your vein opened." Jaden said to him. Syrus looked at him with a scared look at his face. "Don't worry you won't die. You will be kind a weak for while. The baby vampire develops really quickly and it may need its mother blood to help it grow healthy." Jaden explained to him.

"What do you mean by that Jaden?" Syrus asked him.

"The baby will be due by the end of the second month. You pass the first month finely and now after this month it will be born." Jaden said to him.

Syrus looked at him with a scared look on his face. "But what about my mother and Zane? Can they know my pregnant with this child?" He asked him.

Jaden looked at him and sighed. "No, I'm afraid that you have to leave them." Syrus now felt tears threaten to come out of his eyes.

"What! I have to leave my family? But why I don't understand." Syrus asked him. Jaden rubbed his cheek gently as a tear fell out of Syrus's eyes.

"If I leave you here you will die. This baby needs all the good energy from you to develop quickly. I'm not letting that happen to you." Jaden answered.

Syrus's tears fell out of his eyes staining his cheeks. He put his hand on them as he sobbed sadly to hear this from him. Syrus was now mad at himself for letting this happen to him and for not knowing he can have a child.

Jaden's heart aches to see his little one crying like that. He hugged himself close so Syrus can cry on his chest. "I…hate this…so much." Syrus sob to Jaden.

"I know I hate it too. Bu I promise once this is over you can see them again." Jaden said to him. Syrus looked up at him with tears still presentable in his eyes.

"Re…really?" Syrus asked him. Jaden nodded his head to him. Syrus then cried with tears of happiness. "That's good to hear." He said softly to Jaden.

Jaden nodded his head to Syrus's agreement. "Now come on. Let me get you up so we can head back to my house alright?" Jaden asked him.

Syrus nodded his head. But now he wondered about his mother and Zane. "Wait Jaden. Do you think I can leave them a note or something? So they know I'm going okay." Syrus asked him.

Jaden thought for moment and then nodded his head. "Yes you can leave them a note. Just write that 'I'm going to a friend's house. It's going to be okay so do not worry. I love you and big bro too. Love Syrus.'" Jaden said to him.

The young one nodded his head. He took out a piece of paper and begins to write the note. He then left it on the table. After that Jaden pick Syrus up like a bride and headed out to the door.

By the time Jaden and Syrus reached the vampire's home. Syrus got off from Jaden's arms and walk slowly to a chair or a couch so he can relax.

"I'm going to make you something that will help you from the pain." Syrus nodded his head. Jaden headed to the kitchen as Syrus put his hands on his stomach and rubbed it gently.

"_Man, I didn't know that this is going to happen to me. But as long Jaden's around helping with this station I'm in. I guess I got noting to worry about hopefully."_ He thought to himself.

Jaden then came back with a cup on his hand. "Here drink this. It will help." He said to him. Syrus nodded his head and took a drink of it.

When Syrus drink it he felt funny somehow. His body shook a little, his knees became jelly, and his arms begin to shake. Jaden took the cup and placed on the table.

"Hey are you doing okay in there?" Syrus looked at him with a look of 'not funny' look. "I take it that is helping you good?" Jaden asked.

Syrus nodded his head. "Yeah…it feels weird but good too at the same time. What was that?" Syrus asked Jaden.

"Well that's a special blood from-" Then Syrus went to the kitchen and took a drink of water. Jaden keep his mouth shut from laughing. "Are you okay Sy?" Jaden asked him.

"I was drinking blood? Man that was gross and ehhhhh yuck!" Syrus said to him. Jaden patted his head.

"Don't worry it will be alright. That special blood you took was mine. I pour it in there so the baby can have mine instead of yours." Jaden explained to him. Syrus looked at him and sighed.

"Alright. But man it did taste good." Syrus said. Jaden made a smile that made the blue one blush deeply.

After that, the two set down on a couch for Syrus to rest a little with the baby inside him. He can feel a kick not a hard one but a soft one. Jaden's hand moved his hand on Syrus's belly and rub gently.

"Man this one is really happy. Isn't it Jaden?" Syrus asked. Jaden nodded his head.

"Yup Sy it's true. I'm glad that she's doing well on her own." Jaden said to him. Syrus looked at him and shock to hear about the baby.

"How is a girl? How do you know?" Syrus asked him. Jaden smiled and kissed his forehead gently.

"I can tell because the aura around you. It's pink so the baby will be a girl and I bet she's going to be cute." Jaden answered him. Syrus sighed with somehow happiness in his heart.

Syrus couldn't help but to smile. Then he fell asleep.

At Syrus's house was different. Syrus's mother read the note and was shock to hear what the note said. "A friend? Is he talking about that boy who helped him through the forest?" She asked herself.

Zane on the other hand was wondering the same thing too. "Well who ever this person is I hope he is taking care of him." Zane said to himself.

After the second month has past. Syrus was still at Jaden's house waiting to give birth to the baby that is sleeping inside him. With a lot from help from Jaden and of course drinking blood in order for the little one to stop taking Syrus's blood and making him feel weak to walk or do anything.

Yes, his belly was kind a hug. But not too huge like any other pregnant women have. It was a big for Jaden to see. Syrus even blushes when Jaden rubs his belly gently or even talks to the baby.

But hey at least things are doing well for Syrus and Jaden.

Jaden on the other hand was going to find a friend of his. To help him with baby when she is ready to be born.

Syrus was sitting in the bed just sleeping away into his dreams. He was dreaming of him and Jaden again. Only this time it was filled with flowers all over Jaden's house.

They were picking some flowers for the house to smell nice and neat around the house. Then Syrus and Jaden sat on a strong tree brunch holding hands and look at the sky.

After the dream Syrus started to move slightly to his stomach. 'Man the baby must be kicking too hard.' He thought to himself. He got up and went to the kitchen for something to drink.

That isn't blood. He grabs a cup and turn on the water. Just as he was about to drink it he felt his 'water broke'. He gasped as his drop the cup to the sink and fell to the floor with his hands on his stomach.

"JADEN!" Syrus screamed for him. He was holding his stomach trying to hold the baby inside. "JADEN!" He screamed again. Just then Jaden and a girl were inside the house.

"Hey what's wrong- oh my god!" Jaden said as he saw water in the floor. "Hold on Syrus. Hold on alright." Jaden said to him. Syrus nodded his head weakly.

"Alexis!" Jaden shouted for the girl. Alexis came into the kitchen and saw Jaden's mate. "It's time!" He said to her.

"Alright let's take him to the bed alright." She said to him. Jaden nodded his head and the two headed for the room.

Jaden who was still holding Syrus sat him down on the bed gently as Alexis grab the stuff she needs for the baby and for Syrus. She got a bowl of water, towels, and an air tube for the baby to get her breath.

"Are the things ready?" Jaden asked her. She nodded her head.

"Yes, everything ready. Jaden I need you to hold him close and saying some words that might help alright." Alexis said to him. He nodded his head.

"You're ready Syrus?" Jaden asked him. Syrus weakly nodded his head. "Alright." He said.

"Alright Syrus push." Alexis said to him. Syrus did as he was told. He pushes and holds on until Alexis counted to ten.

Syrus laid down on the bed and again push. "Man this hurts!" Syrus said to Jaden.

"I know but you are almost there. I promise it will be over soon." Jaden said to him. Syrus nodded his head and then push.

By the time after the second push a cry was heard. "Alright she's out." Alexis said to the two. "Now I'm going to check if she has any problems alright." Alexis said to the two.

They nodded their heads. Alexis wrap the little one in a warm towel and put an air tube on the baby's mouth. She presses the handle and air came to the baby's lungs.

She cried louder for having her mother and father's warmth around her. Alexis simple smiled as she begins to do her work.

With Syrus he was weak and now resting in the bed. "Where is she? Where is our baby?" He asked Jaden weakly. Jaden rub his face gently.

"Don't worry she's fine. Alexis is checking her to see if she has some problems okay." Jaden answered. Syrus nodded his head.

Then Alexis came into the room with the baby girl in her arms. "Hey, she's fine no problems where found. She breathing well and she want's her mom." Alexis said to him.

Jaden nodded to her. "Thanks for helping me." Jaden thank to her. She nodded.

"No prob. You helped me so at least I can return the favor. Here." Alexis said to him as she hand the baby to Jaden. "I gotta go. See ya around. Bye." She said to them. Then she left.

Jaden smiled. He looked at the baby whose eyes are starting to open gently. She has Syrus's eyes, light brown hair, and a gently face.

She giggled to see her father. Jaden headed to the bed where Syrus was at. "Hey here she is." Jaden said. He headed her to Syrus's arms. He holds his daughter close to his heart. He had tears coming out of his eyes when he saw her.

"She's beautiful." He said to him. Jaden nodded to his agreement. "What can we name her?" Syrus asked him.

Jaden thought for a moment and nodded. "About Rain?" Jaden answered. Syrus nodded his head.

"Rain that's prefect for her." He said to him. The baby cooed and grabs a hold of Syrus's finger. She then started to nibble it. He suddenly laughed when she did that.

"I think her like to play with my finger." Syrus said to Jaden. The brown hair boy nodded his head.

"Yep she sure does." Jaden said to him.

Three months as passed since Syrus gave birth to Rain. Things were turning out okay.

Syrus stilled at stayed at Jaden's house as he takes care of Rain while Jaden works outside in his garden. Syrus did call his mother to tell her that everything is fine and the story about the Rain.

His mother was surprised to hear that Syrus became a mother of the baby. But she accepted that Syrus should live with his boyfriend to care of Rain. But she wants him to be sure to visit and bring Rain with him when he gets the chance.

Syrus smiled at that part while he plays with Rain. She giggled when her mother plays with her small toes.

For someone so small she has a big heart. Syrus blow air in her belly. She giggled more and then she started to cry softly. Syrus lifted his head and went to get her bottle.

When he got back Rain was laying around in the couch waiting for her mom to come. Syrus pick her up and begin to feed her with milk.

She drinks pretty quickly but Syrus knows when to stop feeding her. Once that was done he took the bottle and wipes her mouth. After that he took her to the bedroom Jaden and Syrus sleeps for her to rest. He placed her gently in the crib and covered her small body with a pink blanket. Then she fell a sleep. He kissed her forehead and headed himself to the bed.

He went fast a sleep. Jaden opened the door and smiled. He went to the bed and laid right next to him. Syrus smiled as Jaden's arms wrap around his small waist.

'I love you Jaden.' Syrus thought to himself. Jaden smiled when he heard that.

'I love you too Syrus.' Jaden whispered to him.

Then they fell asleep.

* * *

**Well that's it of a two shot story. I hope you enjoyed the story. Read and review please if anyone can…**


End file.
